


Forged

by NiCad



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiCad/pseuds/NiCad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Springer grapples with a shattering truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forged

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for Sins of the Wreckers #3; features speculation that likely spoils the rest of it, but as of yet is not officially confirmed.

_Emptiness is loneliness and loneliness is cleanliness_  
_And cleanliness is godliness, and god is empty_  
_Just like me_  
“[Zero](https://vimeo.com/121107493)”  
Billy Corgan, Smashing Pumpkins

* * *

 

I’m not even real.

_I’m not even real._

_I lost my own goddamn face._

Who am I, really? _What am I?_

I’m a _fake_. Created by _monsters_.

Different, sure. Extra alt mode. Flying Autobot. Whatever.

I didn’t know. How could I not know what I was? What I _wasn’t_?

Shot in the back by my own idol. Lied to by the bots I trusted. Almost euthanized by the one I couldn’t trust. Maybe, deep down, they all knew. Knew what I was. Knew what I deserved.

And the one who _did_ know? Strung me along. Dogged me at every turn.

Did he hate me for what I thought I was, or what I really was?

I’ve only ever wanted to make the evil stop. Whatever it took. Just _make it fucking stop_. I _failed_. _Every_ time. Can’t stop evil when I was _spawned_ from it to begin with. The trails of bodies in the wakes of my heroes laugh and scream at me in my nightmares.

The hand, against the red sky, coming to hollow me out again.

But I was already empty.

_I’m not even real._

**Author's Note:**

> If you've gotten this far and are still wondering what the heck this is all about, it's a quick shot on the current speculation that Ostaros later becomes Springer. Being so quick to self-recrimination, I figured his reaction to learning this would be something along these lines. Bonus points to anyone who deciphers the title.


End file.
